Libimobiledevice
Libimobiledevice-wa ifuse dè kyi-komponènt, Linuks dè päkeij tu enàbol iPhone or iPad dè faylsistèm tu aksesàbol via Linuks dè faylsistèm. libimobiledevice is a library that talks the native Apple USB protocols that the iPhone and iPod Touch use. Unlike other projects, libimobiledevice does not depend on using any existing libraries from Apple. Changes for libimobiledevice6 versions: Installed version: 1.2.0+dfsg-2.1build1 Available version: 1.2.0+dfsg-3~ubuntu0.2 Version 1.2.0+dfsg-3~ubuntu0.2: * No change rebuild for -security pocket. Version 1.2.0+dfsg-3~ubuntu0.1: * debian/patches/git_gnutls_proxy.patch: **Fix installation_proxy when using GnuTLS instead of OpenSSL{LP-bug |id=1388743}} * debian/patches/git_local_socket.patch: **fix Make sure sockets only listen locally imobiledevice nigè softwär laibrari wa yutiliti progrems inklūden für pörformiŋ förmwär dè bäkùp en rīstor . Folowen-wa nigè softwär laibrari dè komponènts: * libimobiledevice: cross-platform protocol library to access iOS devices * ideviceinstaller: Manage apps of iOS devices * libusbmuxd: A client library to multiplex connections from and to iOS devices * idevicerestore: Restore/upgrade firmware of iOS devices * libplist: A library to handle Apple Property List format in binary or XML * usbmuxd: A socket daemon to multiplex connections from and to iOS devices * libirecovery: Library and utility to talk to iBoot/iBSS via USB on Mac OS X, Windows, and Linux * libideviceactivation: A library to handle the activation process of iOS devices * ifuse: A fuse filesystem to access the contents of iOS devices * sbmanager: An GTK/Clutter application to manage SpringBoard icons of an iOS device Päkeijs Kloniŋ sōrs $ git clone git@github.com:libimobiledevice/libimobiledevice Cloning into 'libimobiledevice'... remote: Counting objects: 7796, done. remote: Total 7796 (delta 0), reused 0 (delta 0), pack-reused 7796 Receiving objects: 100% (7796/7796), 2.95 MiB | 412.00 KiB/s, done. Resolving deltas: 100% (4984/4984), done. Checking connectivity... done. Jenereitiŋ Makefile $ cd libimobiledevice/ $ ./autogen.sh libtoolize: putting auxiliary files in `.'. libtoolize: linking file `./ltmain.sh' libtoolize: putting macros in AC_CONFIG_MACRO_DIR, `m4'. libtoolize: linking file `m4/libtool.m4' libtoolize: linking file `m4/ltoptions.m4' libtoolize: linking file `m4/ltsugar.m4' libtoolize: linking file `m4/ltversion.m4' libtoolize: linking file `m4/lt~obsolete.m4' configure.ac:31: installing './compile' configure.ac:34: installing './config.guess' configure.ac:34: installing './config.sub' configure.ac:6: installing './install-sh' configure.ac:6: installing './missing' common/Makefile.am: installing './depcomp' checking for a BSD-compatible install... /usr/bin/install -c checking whether build environment is sane... yes checking for a thread-safe mkdir -p... /bin/mkdir -p checking for gawk... no checking for mawk... mawk checking whether make sets $(MAKE)... yes checking whether make supports nested variables... yes checking whether make supports nested variables... (cached) yes checking for gcc... gcc checking whether the C compiler works... yes checking for C compiler default output file name... a.out checking for suffix of executables... checking whether we are cross compiling... no checking for suffix of object files... o checking whether we are using the GNU C compiler... yes checking whether gcc accepts -g... yes checking for gcc option to accept ISO C89... none needed checking whether gcc understands -c and -o together... yes checking for style of include used by make... GNU checking dependency style of gcc... gcc3 checking for g++... g++ checking whether we are using the GNU C++ compiler... yes checking whether g++ accepts -g... yes checking dependency style of g++... gcc3 checking build system type... x86_64-unknown-linux-gnu checking host system type... x86_64-unknown-linux-gnu checking how to print strings... printf checking for a sed that does not truncate output... /bin/sed checking for grep that handles long lines and -e... /bin/grep checking for egrep... /bin/grep -E checking for fgrep... /bin/grep -F checking for ld used by gcc... /usr/bin/ld checking if the linker (/usr/bin/ld) is GNU ld... yes checking for BSD- or MS-compatible name lister (nm)... /usr/bin/nm -B checking the name lister (/usr/bin/nm -B) interface... BSD nm checking whether ln -s works... yes checking the maximum length of command line arguments... 1572864 checking whether the shell understands some XSI constructs... yes checking whether the shell understands "+="... yes checking how to convert x86_64-unknown-linux-gnu file names to x86_64-unknown-linux-gnu format... func_convert_file_noop checking how to convert x86_64-unknown-linux-gnu file names to toolchain format... func_convert_file_noop checking for /usr/bin/ld option to reload object files... -r checking for objdump... objdump checking how to recognize dependent libraries... pass_all checking for dlltool... no checking how to associate runtime and link libraries... printf %s\n checking for ar... ar checking for archiver @FILE support... @ checking for strip... strip checking for ranlib... ranlib checking command to parse /usr/bin/nm -B output from gcc object... ok checking for sysroot... no checking for mt... mt checking if mt is a manifest tool... no checking how to run the C preprocessor... gcc -E checking for ANSI C header files... yes checking for sys/types.h... yes checking for sys/stat.h... yes checking for stdlib.h... yes checking for string.h... yes checking for memory.h... yes checking for strings.h... yes checking for inttypes.h... yes checking for stdint.h... yes checking for unistd.h... yes checking for dlfcn.h... yes checking for objdir... .libs checking if gcc supports -fno-rtti -fno-exceptions... no checking for gcc option to produce PIC... -fPIC -DPIC checking if gcc PIC flag -fPIC -DPIC works... yes checking if gcc static flag -static works... yes checking if gcc supports -c -o file.o... yes checking if gcc supports -c -o file.o... (cached) yes checking whether the gcc linker (/usr/bin/ld -m elf_x86_64) supports shared libraries... yes checking whether -lc should be explicitly linked in... no checking dynamic linker characteristics... GNU/Linux ld.so checking how to hardcode library paths into programs... immediate checking whether stripping libraries is possible... yes checking if libtool supports shared libraries... yes checking whether to build shared libraries... yes checking whether to build static libraries... yes checking how to run the C++ preprocessor... g++ -E checking for ld used by g++... /usr/bin/ld -m elf_x86_64 checking if the linker (/usr/bin/ld -m elf_x86_64) is GNU ld... yes checking whether the g++ linker (/usr/bin/ld -m elf_x86_64) supports shared libraries... yes checking for g++ option to produce PIC... -fPIC -DPIC checking if g++ PIC flag -fPIC -DPIC works... yes checking if g++ static flag -static works... yes checking if g++ supports -c -o file.o... yes checking if g++ supports -c -o file.o... (cached) yes checking whether the g++ linker (/usr/bin/ld -m elf_x86_64) supports shared libraries... yes checking dynamic linker characteristics... (cached) GNU/Linux ld.so checking how to hardcode library paths into programs... immediate checking for pkg-config... /usr/bin/pkg-config checking pkg-config is at least version 0.9.0... yes checking for libusbmuxd... yes checking for libplist... yes checking for libplistmm... yes checking for pthread_create, pthread_mutex_lock in -lpthread... yes checking for ANSI C header files... (cached) yes checking for stdint.h... (cached) yes checking for stdlib.h... (cached) yes checking for string.h... (cached) yes checking gcrypt.h usability... no checking gcrypt.h presence... no checking for gcrypt.h... no checking for an ANSI C-conforming const... yes checking for size_t... yes checking for ssize_t... yes checking for uint16_t... yes checking for uint32_t... yes checking for uint8_t... yes checking for asprintf... yes checking for strcasecmp... yes checking for strdup... yes checking for strerror... yes checking for strndup... yes checking for stpcpy... yes checking for vasprintf... yes checking endian.h usability... yes checking endian.h presence... yes checking for endian.h... yes checking whether to enable WIN32 build settings... no checking for a Python interpreter with version >= 2.3... python checking for python... /usr/bin/python checking for python version... 2.7 checking for python platform... linux2 checking for python script directory... ${prefix}/lib/python2.7/dist-packages checking for python extension module directory... ${exec_prefix}/lib/python2.7/dist-packages checking for cython... /usr/bin/cython checking for Cython version... 0.20.1post0 configure: Cython executable is '/usr/bin/cython' checking for python2.7... (cached) /usr/bin/python checking for a version of Python >= '2.1.0'... yes checking for the distutils Python package... yes checking for Python include path... /usr/bin/python-config is /usr/bin/python-config -I/usr/include/python2.7 -I/usr/include/x86_64-linux-gnu/python2.7 checking for Python library path... /usr/bin/python-config is /usr/bin/python-config -L/usr/lib/python2.7/config-x86_64-linux-gnu -L/usr/lib -lpthread -ldl -lutil -lm -lpython2.7 -Xlinker -export-dynamic -Wl,-O1 -Wl,-Bsymbolic-functions checking for Python site-packages path... /usr/lib/python2.7/dist-packages checking python extra libraries... ('-L/usr/lib -lz', '-lpthread -ldl -lutil') checking python extra linking flags... -Xlinker -export-dynamic -Wl,-O1 -Wl,-Bsymbolic-functions checking consistency of all components of python development environment... yes checking for libplist Cython bindings... no configure: WARNING: cannot find libplist Cython bindings. You should install your distribution specific libplist Cython bindings package. checking for openssl... yes checking for supported compiler flags... -Wall -Wextra -Wmissing-declarations -Wredundant-decls -Wshadow -Wpointer-arith -Wwrite-strings -Wswitch-default -Wno-unused-parameter -fsigned-char -fvisibility=hidden checking for special C compiler options needed for large files... no checking for _FILE_OFFSET_BITS value needed for large files... no checking for native large file support... yes checking for _LARGEFILE_SOURCE value needed for large files... no checking whether make supports nested variables... (cached) yes checking that generated files are newer than configure... done configure: creating ./config.status config.status: creating Makefile config.status: creating common/Makefile config.status: creating src/Makefile config.status: creating src/libimobiledevice-1.0.pc config.status: creating include/Makefile config.status: creating tools/Makefile config.status: creating cython/Makefile config.status: creating docs/Makefile config.status: creating doxygen.cfg config.status: creating config.h config.status: executing depfiles commands config.status: executing libtool commands Configuration for libimobiledevice 1.2.1: ------------------------------------------- Install prefix: .........: /usr/local Debug code ..............: no Python bindings .........: no SSL support backend .....: OpenSSL Now type 'make' to build libimobiledevice 1.2.1, and then 'make install' for installation. make $ make make all-recursive make1: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice' Making all in common make2: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice/common' CC socket.lo CC thread.lo CC debug.lo CC userpref.lo CC utils.lo CCLD libinternalcommon.la make2: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice/common' Making all in src make2: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice/src' CC idevice.lo CC service.lo CC property_list_service.lo CC device_link_service.lo CC lockdown.lo CC afc.lo CC file_relay.lo CC notification_proxy.lo CC installation_proxy.lo CC sbservices.lo CC mobile_image_mounter.lo CC screenshotr.lo CC mobilesync.lo CC mobilebackup.lo CC house_arrest.lo CC mobilebackup2.lo CC misagent.lo CC restore.lo CC diagnostics_relay.lo CC heartbeat.lo CC debugserver.lo debugserver.c: In function ‘debugserver_client_set_argv’: debugserver.c:570:11: warning: ignoring return value of ‘asprintf’, declared with attribute warn_unused_result -Wunused-result asprintf(&prefix, ",%d,%d,", (int)strlen(argvi) * 2, i); ^ debugserver.c:591:11: warning: ignoring return value of ‘asprintf’, declared with attribute warn_unused_result -Wunused-result asprintf(&prefix, ",%d,%d,", arg_hexlen, i); ^ CC webinspector.lo CC syslog_relay.lo CCLD libimobiledevice.la make2: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice/src' Making all in include make2: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice/include' make2: Nothing to be done for `all'. make2: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice/include' Making all in tools make2: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice/tools' CC idevice_id-idevice_id.o CCLD idevice_id CC ideviceinfo-ideviceinfo.o CCLD ideviceinfo CC idevicename-idevicename.o CCLD idevicename CC idevicepair-idevicepair.o CCLD idevicepair CC idevicesyslog-idevicesyslog.o CCLD idevicesyslog CC ideviceimagemounter-ideviceimagemounter.o CCLD ideviceimagemounter CC idevicescreenshot-idevicescreenshot.o CCLD idevicescreenshot CC ideviceenterrecovery-ideviceenterrecovery.o CCLD ideviceenterrecovery CC idevicedate-idevicedate.o CCLD idevicedate CC idevicebackup-idevicebackup.o CCLD idevicebackup CC idevicebackup2-idevicebackup2.o CCLD idevicebackup2 CC ideviceprovision-ideviceprovision.o CCLD ideviceprovision CC idevicedebugserverproxy-idevicedebugserverproxy.o CCLD idevicedebugserverproxy CC idevicediagnostics-idevicediagnostics.o CCLD idevicediagnostics CC idevicedebug-idevicedebug.o CCLD idevicedebug CC idevicenotificationproxy-idevicenotificationproxy.o CCLD idevicenotificationproxy CC idevicecrashreport-idevicecrashreport.o CCLD idevicecrashreport make2: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice/tools' Making all in docs make2: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice/docs' make2: Nothing to be done for `all'. make2: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice/docs' make2: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice' make2: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice' make1: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice' make install $ sudo -H make install Making install in common make1: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice/common' make2: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice/common' make2: Nothing to be done for `install-exec-am'. make2: Nothing to be done for `install-data-am'. make2: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice/common' make1: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice/common' Making install in src make1: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice/src' make2: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice/src' /bin/mkdir -p '/usr/local/lib' /bin/bash ../libtool --mode=install /usr/bin/install -c libimobiledevice.la '/usr/local/lib' libtool: install: /usr/bin/install -c .libs/libimobiledevice.so.6.0.0 /usr/local/lib/libimobiledevice.so.6.0.0 libtool: install: (cd /usr/local/lib && { ln -s -f libimobiledevice.so.6.0.0 libimobiledevice.so.6 || { rm -f libimobiledevice.so.6 && ln -s libimobiledevice.so.6.0.0 libimobiledevice.so.6; }; }) libtool: install: (cd /usr/local/lib && { ln -s -f libimobiledevice.so.6.0.0 libimobiledevice.so || { rm -f libimobiledevice.so && ln -s libimobiledevice.so.6.0.0 libimobiledevice.so; }; }) libtool: install: /usr/bin/install -c .libs/libimobiledevice.lai /usr/local/lib/libimobiledevice.la libtool: install: /usr/bin/install -c .libs/libimobiledevice.a /usr/local/lib/libimobiledevice.a libtool: install: chmod 644 /usr/local/lib/libimobiledevice.a libtool: install: ranlib /usr/local/lib/libimobiledevice.a libtool: finish: PATH="/usr/local/sbin:/usr/local/bin:/usr/sbin:/usr/bin:/sbin:/bin:/sbin" ldconfig -n /usr/local/lib ---------------------------------------------------------------------- Libraries have been installed in: /usr/local/lib If you ever happen to want to link against installed libraries in a given directory, LIBDIR, you must either use libtool, and specify the full pathname of the library, or use the `-LLIBDIR' flag during linking and do at least one of the following: - add LIBDIR to the `LD_LIBRARY_PATH' environment variable during execution - add LIBDIR to the `LD_RUN_PATH' environment variable during linking - use the `-Wl,-rpath -Wl,LIBDIR' linker flag - have your system administrator add LIBDIR to `/etc/ld.so.conf' See any operating system documentation about shared libraries for more information, such as the ld(1) and ld.so(8) manual pages. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- /bin/mkdir -p '/usr/local/lib/pkgconfig' /usr/bin/install -c -m 644 libimobiledevice-1.0.pc '/usr/local/lib/pkgconfig' make2: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice/src' make1: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice/src' Making install in include make1: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice/include' make2: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice/include' make2: Nothing to be done for `install-exec-am'. /bin/mkdir -p '/usr/local/include' /bin/mkdir -p '/usr/local/include/libimobiledevice' /usr/bin/install -c -m 644 libimobiledevice/libimobiledevice.h libimobiledevice/lockdown.h libimobiledevice/afc.h libimobiledevice/file_relay.h libimobiledevice/notification_proxy.h libimobiledevice/installation_proxy.h libimobiledevice/sbservices.h libimobiledevice/mobile_image_mounter.h libimobiledevice/screenshotr.h libimobiledevice/mobilesync.h libimobiledevice/mobilebackup.h libimobiledevice/house_arrest.h libimobiledevice/mobilebackup2.h libimobiledevice/misagent.h libimobiledevice/restore.h libimobiledevice/webinspector.h libimobiledevice/heartbeat.h libimobiledevice/diagnostics_relay.h libimobiledevice/debugserver.h libimobiledevice/syslog_relay.h libimobiledevice/property_list_service.h libimobiledevice/service.h '/usr/local/include/libimobiledevice' make2: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice/include' make1: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice/include' Making install in tools make1: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice/tools' make2: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice/tools' /bin/mkdir -p '/usr/local/bin' /bin/bash ../libtool --mode=install /usr/bin/install -c idevice_id ideviceinfo idevicename idevicepair idevicesyslog ideviceimagemounter idevicescreenshot ideviceenterrecovery idevicedate idevicebackup idevicebackup2 ideviceprovision idevicedebugserverproxy idevicediagnostics idevicedebug idevicenotificationproxy idevicecrashreport '/usr/local/bin' libtool: install: /usr/bin/install -c .libs/idevice_id /usr/local/bin/idevice_id libtool: install: /usr/bin/install -c .libs/ideviceinfo /usr/local/bin/ideviceinfo libtool: install: /usr/bin/install -c .libs/idevicename /usr/local/bin/idevicename libtool: install: /usr/bin/install -c .libs/idevicepair /usr/local/bin/idevicepair libtool: install: /usr/bin/install -c .libs/idevicesyslog /usr/local/bin/idevicesyslog libtool: install: /usr/bin/install -c .libs/ideviceimagemounter /usr/local/bin/ideviceimagemounter libtool: install: /usr/bin/install -c .libs/idevicescreenshot /usr/local/bin/idevicescreenshot libtool: install: /usr/bin/install -c .libs/ideviceenterrecovery /usr/local/bin/ideviceenterrecovery libtool: install: /usr/bin/install -c .libs/idevicedate /usr/local/bin/idevicedate libtool: install: /usr/bin/install -c .libs/idevicebackup /usr/local/bin/idevicebackup libtool: install: /usr/bin/install -c .libs/idevicebackup2 /usr/local/bin/idevicebackup2 libtool: install: /usr/bin/install -c .libs/ideviceprovision /usr/local/bin/ideviceprovision libtool: install: /usr/bin/install -c .libs/idevicedebugserverproxy /usr/local/bin/idevicedebugserverproxy libtool: install: /usr/bin/install -c .libs/idevicediagnostics /usr/local/bin/idevicediagnostics libtool: install: /usr/bin/install -c .libs/idevicedebug /usr/local/bin/idevicedebug libtool: install: /usr/bin/install -c .libs/idevicenotificationproxy /usr/local/bin/idevicenotificationproxy libtool: install: /usr/bin/install -c .libs/idevicecrashreport /usr/local/bin/idevicecrashreport make2: Nothing to be done for `install-data-am'. make2: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice/tools' make1: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice/tools' Making install in docs make1: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice/docs' make2: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice/docs' make2: Nothing to be done for `install-exec-am'. /bin/mkdir -p '/usr/local/share/man/man1' /usr/bin/install -c -m 644 idevice_id.1 ideviceinfo.1 idevicesyslog.1 idevicebackup.1 idevicebackup2.1 ideviceimagemounter.1 idevicescreenshot.1 idevicepair.1 ideviceenterrecovery.1 idevicedate.1 ideviceprovision.1 idevicedebugserverproxy.1 idevicediagnostics.1 idevicecrashreport.1 idevicename.1 idevicedebug.1 idevicenotificationproxy.1 '/usr/local/share/man/man1' make2: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice/docs' make1: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice/docs' make1: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice' make2: Entering directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice' make2: Nothing to be done for `install-exec-am'. make2: Nothing to be done for `install-data-am'. make2: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice' make1: Leaving directory `/home/tom/Development/libimobiledevice' Riförènses Ikstörnol liŋks * Category:Babyish encyclopedia Category:Linuks päkeij Category:IOS